Dragon King Festival
The Dragon King Festival was a war which took place over 400 years ago between the Dragons and, eventually, the Dragon Slayers. Prologue Over 400 years ago, in Alakitasia,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Page 5 the Dragons were considered to be the rulers of the world. The humans were food to the Dragons who flew the skies, freely dominating the lands and seas. However, an unknown Dragon questioned their reign, wanting Dragons and the humans to coexist in the world. During this time, the Sage Dragon Belserion of the Ishgarian country Dragnof was conducting reconnaissance on these Dragons and reported his findings to the queen of his country, the human Irene, revealing that the Dragons of Alakitasia planned on invading Ishgar to continue their conquest of the humans. A war brewed between the Dragons who supported Dragon-human coexistence, and those who were against the ideology. Zirconis was among the Dragons who were against coexisting with the humans, while Belserion was among those who stood for the opposite.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 9-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 2-6 War In due time, the Alakitasian Dragons invaded; Ishgar was at a disadvantage due to the sheer number of foes they were facing, and coupled with a small number of betrayals from sympathizers of the anti-human movement, Ishgar faced defeat, even with Irene trying to instill hope into her countrymen by displaying her ability to enhance things with Enchantments. It was also during this time in the war that Belserion informed Irene of their inevitable loss, and Irene, seeking to help and fight alongside her longtime friend, came up with the idea of Dragons enchanting human beings with their Magic, thus creating the concept of Dragon Slayers and Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 8-13 While the creation of Dragon Slayers turned the war in the favor the pro-coexistence side, Irene made a grave miscalculation, and could not account for the three grave side-effects Dragon Slayers faced: some became corrupted by their immense power and began to rampage; some developed severe motion sickness because of the dissonance between their human bodies and draconian senses. However, all Dragon Slayers were planted with the Dragon Seed, which would begin their eventual, irreversible transformation into a Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 17-19 The group of Dragon Slayers that rampaged slayed any and all Dragons that crossed their paths, regardless of their allegiance. Amongst those Dragon Slayers was one known as Acnologia, who appeared almost out of the blue and purposely went out of his way to kill all Dragons he could find, including Belserion. He bathed in their blood, and due to the Dragon Seed inside him, he eventually became a pitch-black Dragon that took up the mantle of "Dragon King."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 12-15 Aftermath Acnologia's involvement resulted in him being the sole victor due to his indiscriminate killing of friend and foe. With both sides completely decimated, Acnologia's appearance is considered to be a historical mockery of the countless deceased.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Page 2 References Navigation